In My Life, I Love You More
by littledarling-93
Summary: A series of major events in the life of Santana and Dani and their friends and family.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Dantana

Summary: A series of major events in the life of Santana and Dani and their friends and family.

Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of its characters or storylines.

A/N: My first time writing a FUTURE Dantana fic so please be gentle. I know we don't know much about Dani or even Santana and Dani's relationship yet but I really wanted to write this. In this chapter Santana and Dani are both 25 years old and the year is 2019. I hope you enjoy it.

Santana was pacing nervously across the living room floor, her heart thumping in her chest and her mind was racing. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and quickly dialled a number, putting it to her ear.

"Come on come on pick up damn it!" Just when she was about to give up she heard the phone click and a voice on the other end.

"Santana stop it." Rachel said immediately when she answered the phone.

"Stop what I haven't even said anything yet?"

"This is the fifth time you have called me in the last hour. Stop freaking out."

"No but Rachel you don't understand this is literally the biggest thing I've ever done in my entire life and that is terrifying."

"You realise you said those exact words to me the day that you first properly talked to Dani. When you told me that you thought you liked her."

"I know."

"And that was six years ago now and you two have been through so much since then. You have grown so much with this girl Santana. She is the best thing that ever happened to you and you know that what you are doing is the best thing for the both of you so just suck it up and go for it!" Santana let out a deep sigh and ran a hand through her hair.

"Thanks for the pep talk Berry. I needed that."

"It's what I'm here for. Besides you know I love it when you get all scared and panicky. It's still adorable." Santana rolled her eyes at her friend's words.

"And once again you tell no one of this." Rachel laughed as they said goodbye and hung up the phone.

Santana placed the phone down on the coffee table in the living room just as she heard keys in the lock and the door to the apartment opened. She smiled as Dani walked into their home, guitar slung over her back and her hair hanging loosely over her shoulders. It had been six years since they had gotten together but when Santana looked at Dani, to her she got more and more beautiful with every day that passed. She had been completely mesmerized and captivated by this girl from the get go and that certainly had not changed. Santana fell in love with her all over again every single day.

"Hi baby." Dani grinned at her as she closed the door and took off her guitar. Santana walked over to her and quickly pulled the shorter girl towards her, instantly crashing their lips together. Dani smiled into the kiss and happily returned it. Santana pulled back slightly giving her one last peck, a matching grin on her own face. "What was that for?"

"Nothing, just missed you a little bit that's all."

"I was only gone for 2 hours honey."

"2 very, very long hours!" Dani giggled and shook her head before giving Santana one more peck on the lips before pulling herself away from her girlfriend to put her guitar in their bedroom. "So how's Amy?"

"She's great." Dani called from the bedroom. "She made the Dean's list again."

Amy is Dani's little sister. When Dani had made the decision to leave home at the age of 17 because of the eruption of world war three in the household she thought she would always be safe in, Amy had been 13 years old and Dani had hated leaving her behind. She had tried over the years to get in contact with her sibling but was always secretly afraid that her parents would have gotten to her with their warped views on her sexuality and she too would resent her. But they received a huge surprise when Amy had turned up on their doorstep. Santana had never seen Dani so happy as when she was reunited with her baby sister who had just turned 18 and had finally been able to move out of her parent's home and reconcile with Dani even though she had never understood why her parents were so against the lifestyle her sister was living. In her mind the fact that Dani was a lesbian didn't bother her in any way at all, she was still the same big sister she knew and loved and the only big sister she was ever going to have and all she cared about was that Dani was happy and loved and she could see that her sister had found that in her relationship with Santana. Dani and Santana saw Amy often and Santana had come to find that she too looked at Amy like the sister she never had and it was a mutual feeling they shared.

"That's awesome. Is she still staying here this weekend?" Dani came out the bedroom nodding at the other girl.

"Yes but I told her if anything like what happened the last time she stayed here happens again then I am taking away her key and she will never be allowed to stay here ever again." Santana couldn't help but laughed at the memory of coming home from a weekend away visiting her parents to find their apartment had been trashed and Amy was passed out on the living floor along with about 12 of her college friends.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Santana sat herself down on the sofa and motioned for Dani to join her. Dani happily accepted and walked over to sit with her girlfriend. Cuddling into her side, Santana wrapped her arms around her as Dani rested her head on her shoulder.

"Ugh I cannot wait to get away tomorrow!" Santana smiled and kissed the top of Dani's head. For Dani's birthday a few weeks earlier, Santana had organised them to go to the Hamptons for a weekend. It had been a very expensive gift but Santana knew her girl was worth every penny.

"Me too. Just you, me and 3 days away from Rachel and Kurt." Dani playfully poked her in the ribs as a way of saying be nice.

"Oh please you bother them as much as they bother you." Santana pretended to be offended and started tickling her girlfriend.

"Oh yeah well how about I just bother you instead." Dani began wriggling and giggling uncontrollably under her girlfriend's fast fingers. It sometimes amazed Dani how Santana still made her feel like she was a teenager again.

"Santana! Stop! Please stop it I'm gonna pee myself" Dani squealed out in between giggles. She managed to turn her body round as Santana tickled her and grab her girlfriend's arms, pinning her down on to the couch.

Leaning down she forcefully kissed Santana on the mouth. Santana immediately forgot about their tickle fight and got completely lost in the moment, her hands coming instead to thread into Dani's hair. Santana moaned into the kiss as she pushed her tongue into Dani's warming inviting mouth but just as quickly as the other girls soft, supple lips had been on hers the contact was lost and Santana found herself searching with her head, eyes still closed as Dani giggled and pushed herself up off her.

"I'm gonna go pack." Santana's eyes flew open. She both loved and hated when Dani teased her like that.

"You're such a tease." She said with a groan sitting up and staring at Dani over the top of the couch.

"True, but you love me!" Dani winked at her and blew her a kiss before hurrying into the bedroom. Santana couldn't stop a grin from once again spreading across her face. She stared at her purse open under the coffee table in the middle of the living room, her eyes immediately focusing on the little red velvet box just poking out from behind her wallet.

"Yeah." She whispered to herself. "I really do."

"Seriously Santana, where are you taking me?" Dani said as she walked down the street with a scarf over her eyes, her hands outstretched like a zombie as Santana led the way so she didn't get hurt. "And why did we have to leave so early? The Hamptons is not that far and we can't check into the hotel till 1 anyways." Santana looked at her watch and saw it was 6:35, she was right on schedule.

"Okay and stop." She grabbed Dani so that the girl wouldn't carry on walking. She pulled a set of keys out of her bag and quickly unlocked the door of the building they were outside of before opening the door and leading Dani inside. "Okay I'm gonna take off the blindfold now." Santana pulled the scarf off her eyes. Dani squinted as her eyes adjusted to the change in lighting. She looked at where they were and was beyond confused.

"Santana…why are we at Spotlight?" Dani questioned as she looked around the empty diner where the two girls used to work. Santana quickly turned on the lights and Dani let out a little gasp as she saw what was waiting for her. The stage had been completely decorated with little momentos from their relationship. The wall was a giant collage of photographs ranging from their first date, to their first Christmas and the first vacation they had ever taken together. In the middle of the collage there were three large sunflowers, her favourite flower. Dani walked over to the stage in awe, her eyes filling with tears as she looked at this wonderful surprise. _Here Comes The Sun _began to play softly over the speakers and Dani turned to face her girlfriend a look of pure shock and slight confusion on her face.

"Exactly 6 years ago today." Santana looked at her watch. "Almost to the minute, we were working together in this diner. Rachel was being incredibly annoying and obvious by making a fake excuse so she could leave early." Dani let out a laugh at the memory. "And when I asked if you were going to go too you told me no." Santana motioned for Dani to sit down on the steps of the stage. "You were sitting right in this spot and you told me that you liked to watch the sunrise over that building." Santana put her arm behind her to point to it. Dani nodded her head and smiled.

"I did."

"You told me that you loved how the diner went from being quiet and dark to suddenly just glowing. You told me to stay and watch it with you, we sang this song, I walked you home and then you kissed me. I didn't know it completely at the time but the way you talked about the diner after sunrise was exactly how I'd been before I met you. I'm pretty sure it was right then and there that I started to completely let myself fall for you when I barely knew you." Santana took Dani's hand in hers, her own eyes starting to fill with tears. Her voice was slightly shaky and Dani could tell her was nervous. "That was and still is to this day the greatest decision I've ever made and I don't think I will ever be able to show you just how much you mean to me and how lucky I feel that out of all the girls you could be with in this world that you chose to be with me. I'll never fully understand how I got so lucky but I try not to question it too much." Dani shook her head.

"I'm the lucky one Santana."

"Shh. You need to let me finish my speech or I'm gonna lose it." Dani gave her a watery smile before mimicking zipping her mouth shut. Santana let out a little nervous giggle that made Dani's heart flutter like a million butterflies.

"These past six years, have been the most incredibly years of my life and I don't know what we are going to have to go through in the future but what I know right now, Is that I never want to stop watching the sunrise with you, I never want to stop hearing you call me your baby, I never want to stop holding you." Santana bought Dani's hand up to her mouth and kissed it. "I never want to stop loving you." Both women were openly crying right now. Santana got down on one knee in front of her girlfriend. "You, Danielle Isabella Wilkins, are the most beautiful, sensational, sexiest, just all right most amazing person I have ever met in my entire life. You make me happier than anything I've ever known and even though Its impossible for me to ever be able to tell you how much you mean to me, I was hoping you'd let me spend the rest of my life trying to show you." Santana reached into her pocket and pulled out the little red box that had been burning a hole in her purse for the past 2 months. "So will you, my best friend, my soul mate, my 100% Sapphic goddess." Dani let out a watery chuckle at the memory of when she had said that to her. Santana pulled open the box to reveal a ring that Dani had seen two years earlier in the window of her favourite jewellers. She had told Santana it reminded her of her grandmother's engagement ring but she couldn't afford it. She couldn't believe Santana had remembered.

"Dani will you marry me?" Dani had never heard Santana's sound so nervous. She nodded her head through her tears before crashing her lips onto the other girls. Her arms flew around Santana's neck, threading into her hair trying to pull her impossibly closer to her. Santana wrapped her arms around her and happily returned the passionate kiss. When they pulled apart they just stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds. "So is that a yes?"

"Yes! Yes Santana, of course I'll marry you." Santana had never thought that one simple 3 letter word could bring her such happiness. She shakily took the ring out of the box and placed it on Dani's ring finger before grabbing her face and kissing her again. Pulling back Santana used her thumbs to wipe Dani's tears before giving her one last peck.

"I love you so much." The words were dripping with truth and adoration as they left Dani's lips. Never in her life had she meant them more.

"I love you too Dani." Santana brought her forward into an embrace, wrapping her arms tightly around her new fiancée. Dani rested her head on Santana's shoulder as she hugged her, breathing in her sweet scent.

As the sun rose and shone through the windows of the spotlight diner the two women suddenly didn't care what time of day it was or where they were. They were together and they had their rest of their lives to watch the sunrise together. Right now it was setting on this chapter on their lives and rising on something entirely new indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay one Caesar Salad and one Mushroom Frittata. Enjoy your meal ladies." The waiter put the food down on the table and smiled at Santana and Quinn before walking away from the table.

"This looks so good, I am starving!"

"Me too, I haven't eaten all day." Santana said as she picked up her knife and fork.

"I'm glad we could do this, it's been a while since we hung out just the two of us." Santana nodded at Quinn's comment as she swallowed a bite of her salad.

"Yeah I know I'm sorry, life's been pretty crazy lately. For both of us I mean." As Santana said it she gestured to both of their left hands. Santana and Dani had been married for almost 2 and a half years and at the wedding, Dani had introduced Quinn to her best friend from high school, Matthew Bailey. The two had hit it off right away and after dating for 18 months, had gotten engaged before getting married a few months later. Santana and Dani were both so happy for them, neither of them had ever seen their friend so happy.

The two couples often hung out together and they frequently hung out with Kurt, Blaine and too but it was rare anymore that they got to spend any time just the two of them. Besides that they both had their own things going on in their lives. Santana and Dani were expecting their first child and Quinn was spending as much time as she could with Beth after coming to an agreement with Shelby.

"So not long to go now. How are you feeling?" Dani only had a week left until her due date. Santana wiped her mouth with her napkin before letting out a nervous sigh.

"I'm excited, I'm…I'm scared shitless Q." The two women laughed as the truth left Santana's mouth.

"Everything will be great. Besides, Matthew and I are counting on learning a few things from you and Dani." Quinn sipped her water nonchalantly as Santana took in her words, her eyes widening in shock.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Quinn had a huge smile on her face as she nodded her head.

"I'm 3 months pregnant." Santana couldn't hide her excitement for her best friend as she got up out of her seat and leaned down to hug her.

"Congratulations Quinn, that's amazing! I'm really happy for you both."

"Thank you." Santana held up her glass.

"To babies." Quinn laughed as she clinked her glass against her friends.

"To babies." As they put their glasses down, Quinn's cell phone began to ring. She pulled it out of her purse and was surprised when she saw Dani's name flashing up on the screen. She answered the call. "Dani?" Santana looked surprised and wondered why her wife was calling Quinn and not her. She picked up her purse and started looking for her phone.

"Fuck." She muttered under her breath when she couldn't find it.

"Woah woah slow down. Yeah she's right here." Quinn quickly passed the phone over to Santana who grabbed it.

"Baby?" Santana was worried when she heard heavy breathing on the other side of the phone.

"Santana I have been calling you for that last 15 minutes, why didn't you answer your phone?"

"I'm sorry it must have fallen out of my bag when I was in the cab. What's wrong are you okay?" Dani was spending the day with her sister.

"Baby I'm in labour." Santana felt her heart start to race at her wife's words. Dani had suffered from Braxton Hicks Contractions a week earlier but other than that she'd been fine.

"Wait what?"

"I started having contractions and I thought it was just you know Braxton Hicks again but then my water broke. Amy's driving me to the hospital, I need you here Santana."

"I'm on my way right now!" Santana hung up the phone and practically threw it at Quinn.

"What's going on?

"Dani's in labour, we have to go right now." Santana quickly pulled $40 out of her purse and put it down on the table before the two women grabbed their coats and hurried outside.

19 hours, a lot of screaming and bruised fingers later, it was finally over. Santana sat at Dani's bedside as she slept, her eyes never leaving her wife. In this moment as she looked at her, Santana had never seen Dani look so beautiful. Quietly the door to the room opened and a nurse came in, wheeling in a tiny little cot. Santana's eyes instantly filled with tears again as the nurse just gave her a smile and placed the baby next to the bed.

"How's your wife doing Mrs Lopez?" The nurse whose name Santana had recently learned was Lorraine whispered to her. Santana returned the smile as her gaze drifted back to Dani.

"She's good, she's just exhausted naturally."

"Of course. Well I'll leave the three of you alone." Santana's heart started to thud so loudly that she was sure it was going to wake up Dani. The three of them. That was it, they would never be a twosome ever again. From now on they would forever be a trio and even though she'd obviously known for months this was happening and was preparing herself for it, that fact truly hadn't hit her until right this second.

Santana took her gaze from her wife to her new-born child to see the baby was awake. She slowly reached down into the cot and cradled the child into her arms.

"Hi baby." She whispered in awe as her beautiful baby girl looked up at her. "You're probably wondering who I am aren't you. I know we met briefly before when you first got here." _What are you even saying Santana, get a grip. _"But anyway you're definitely going to be seeing a lot of me in your life because you're my girl and I'm your mami." Santana took her daughter's tiny hand in her fingers. "And you are an incredibly lucky little girl because you have the most amazing mommy in the entire world. And I know you are gonna be just like her because there is no way you can come from someone like her and not be the most beautiful, wonderful, most amazing little girl in the entire world." Santana smiled in pride when she felt the tiny hand grip onto her finger. "It's true. You're mommy is the best person I know. She's kind, she's funny, she's SO unbelievably caring and generous and I hope to god you get her self-confidence and her strength. Trust me baby girl, you got a pretty great deal in life already just by having her as your mom."

"She's got a pretty great mami too." Santana turned her head at the sound of her wife's voice. She smiled when she saw she was awake.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to see you getting all mushy."

"Can you blame me? I mean just look at her. She's perfect."

"She is, isn't she?" Santana carefully handed her over to Dani. She gently stroked the few wisps of light brown hair on top of her head. Dani moved over on the bed so Santana could sit down with them.

"She still needs a name you know." Santana carefully climbed on to the bed so not to make Dani uncomfortable.

"I thought we already decided?" Santana smiled and nodded her head.

"I just wanted to make sure you hadn't changed your mind." Dani shook her head.

"No, I think it suits her just right."

"Thank you so much." Dani just smiled at her

"For what baby?" Santana pecked her on the lips.

"I wouldn't know where to begin. I love you, I love you both so much." Dani kissed Santana again with as much passion as was acceptable in front of a new-born baby.

"We love you too honey."

Just then there was a quiet knock on the door. Santana called for whoever it was to come in and the door was opened to reveal Quinn, Matthew, Rachel, Kurt and Dani's sister Amy. Kurt was carrying a bouquet of flowers and the biggest stuffed bear that Santana had ever seen and Rachel was carrying at least 6 "It's a girl" balloons.

"Hey guys." Rachel had tears in her eyes already.

"Wow Berry you haven't even seen her yet and you're already blubbering more than me and Dani put together." Rachel gave her a watery smile as all 4 of them walked closer to the bed to get a look at the baby. The room was suddenly filled with girlish squeals of aww and oh my god.

"She is so beautiful. I love her little tuft of hair it's so precious." Rachel put her hand on her chest as she was overwhelmed with emotion.

"How bad was it?" Amy asked, scrunching up her face a little bit as if she was imagining the pain. "As bad as they say?"

"Much worse." Dani said with a small laugh, she turned her head and looked at her wife and then at their daughter. "But worth every second." Santana leaned in and kissed her.

"So does this little angel have a name?" Quinn asked unable to take her eyes off the baby. Santana looked at Dani who nodded giving her permission to tell their friends.

"Everyone, please say hello to Sienna Danielle Lopez."


End file.
